The present invention relates to an ejection mechanism for ejecting an electrical card from an electrical card connector, and particularly to an ejection mechanism which has a limited height to achieve a low profile electrical card connector.
As computer technology develops, portable computers, especially notebook computers are becoming increasingly popular. Light, thin, and compact notebook computers are especially in high demand in the market. All notebook computers include an electrical card connector expanding the memory and function thereof. Thus, an ejection mechanism for an electrical card connector having limited dimensions is requisite to promote conservation of space within the computer.